Love is Confusing
by TheAlmightyMoi
Summary: Artemis is back from Hybras and romance is brewing. Minerva likes Artemis but Artemis doesn't like Minerva. Also Artemis thinks he might be falling for Holly! What will he do? Please R n R. No flamers. Written by moi.
1. Life so far

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Unfortunately.**

**A/N Please read.**

**Life So Far.**

It was a month since Artemis had returned from Hybras. Before Artemis had gone home to his parents he had spent a couple of days changing his birth certificate and other such documents to say that he was only meant to be fourteen years old. Then, when he arrived at Fowl Manor, he mesmorised his parents into believing that he had never disappeared. He also purchased blue contact lenses to hide his hazel eye.

Life resumed to how it was before Artemis' trip. Artemis also found that he got along with his younger siblings, Myles and Beckett, even though they were of average intelligence for their age. Butler joked that Artemis had taken all the genius genes for himself. Artemis had eventually gotten over it.

The only major difference in Artemis' life was Minerva. When Artemis' parents found out that Artemis had made a friend they were overjoyed. Even more so when they discovered that his friend was a girl. Their little Arty was growing up! They quickly got in touch with Gaspard and arranged for Artemis to go to Nice and spend a couple of days with them.

When Artemis first left for Nice he couldn't wait to see the beautiful blonde. But as his time with her drew to an end he was grateful to be leaving soon. He was no longer attracted to her and, to tell the truth, he found her boring and rather irritating.

**A/N Now review . Constructive critism ****appreciated. But no flamers. Sorry it's short.**


	2. The Kiss

A/N- Chapter two

**A/N- Chapter two! Hopefully a lot better than chapter one.**

Chapter Two

Minerva smirked at Artemis from the other side of the board. She was the confident that she would emerge victorious from this round of chess. Artemis smiled back at her not knowing that just the small movement of his lips strummed gently at Minerva's heartstrings.

A few moves later Artemis had successfully trapped Minerva's king. Minerva gaped in disbelief at Artemis. "But, but how did, I was so sure that I …" she trailed off but quickly recovered. "How, Artemis? How do you do it?"

Artemis smirked. "Practice" he said. "Lots of practise. Also this." He pointed to his head. Minerva laughed. "How about another round." She said hopefully.

"No, some other time." He said hastily. "I'll be leaving soon and I still haven't packed." He stood up and started to leave.

"Artemis, wait!" She stood up, almost tripping over her own feet. Artemis turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Well, I really like you and I think that, well." She took a deep breath leaned forward and kissed him.

It seemed as though the kiss lasted an hour. Minerva's lips pressed against Artemis' but he was too shocked to respond. Finally Minerva's lips left his own. They both stood there a moment, cheeks scarlet, not knowing what to say.

"I guess you should probably go pack now" Minerva said. She rushed off to her own room.

"D'arvit" Artemis said, horror spreading through him as he came to terms with what had just happened.

**A/N- How? How do you lengthen this stuff? It's so short! Well please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou x.o.gossipgirlx.o and winged-silhouette for the reviews. ****I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**


	3. Holly

A/N- I'm back

**A/N- ****I'm back!! Finally a new chapter. Don't forget to review!! **

Chapter 3.

Holly smiled sleepily as she cuddled her pillow. There was an hour left till she needed to get ready for her job as a captain for Section 8 and she planned to enjoy the peace and quiet.

The tranquillity was when her communicator rang shrilly. She contemplated not answering it but its loud beeping was giving her a headache.

"What?"

"Holly, its me."

"Artemis, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"yes, I do. But…"

"But what, mudboy?"

"I have a problem."

Holly groaned. "What is it now? Is there a team of trained hitmen after you?"

"No, nothing quite that drastic."

"Then I don't really care. I'm hanging up now."

"Holly wait!"

"You've got five seconds mudboy."

"Minerva kissed me."

There was a moment of shocked silence from Holly. "Isn't that a good thing? I thought you liked her."

"Not really. She's a female version of myself. I don't think we could be more than just friends."

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"You sound like a good guy again."

"I know. Its all your fault."

"Thankyou, it was my pleasure."

They both laughed.

"Anyway" Holly said "You should tell her how you really feel."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm your friend and you'll do as I say. Think of it like this; it can't be healthy being in a relationship you don't want to be in."

"Ok, Holly. Goodbye."

"See you later."

Holly hung up and groaned. Since when did she get so attached to the mudboy? 'Might as well get ready for work.' She thought 'I won't be able to relax now.'

**A/N- Phew. I'm glad that's over. But now that it is I'm suffering from writers block! Help!!**


	4. The dream

A/N- Hi

**A/N- Hi! Sorry you all have to wait so long. Sorry its so short too.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**The Dream**

_A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and the scent of flowers filled his nostrils. Artemis frowned, confused. He opened his eyes and saw Holly sitting across from him. She smiled. They were sitting on a blanket and a basket sat between them. Artemis blinked. The basket was gone and now Holly sat directly in front of him. Her mismatched eyes stared into his. Artemis realized they were leaning towards each other._ _He closed his eyes and felt her lips on his. Shivers of pleasure ran through his body. He deepened the kiss and…_

Sat up in bed panting heavily. Artemis wiped sweat from his forehead as he contemplated the dream. It had been an odd dream. It was highly improbable that he could ever feel that way about Holly. They were just friends. But Artemis couldn't deny the excitement buzzing through him like electricity. He couldn't ignore his pounding heart and tingling lips.

"It's just puberty," he told himself "Nothing more than that."

**A/N- Wow. It took me so long to write this tiny chapter…**


	5. We Need To Talk

A/N- I'm back with what is probably going to be another really short chapter…

**A/N- I'm back with what is probably going to be another really short chapter…**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

Chapter 5.

"Artemis, wait," Minerva called "I want to talk to you." Artemis turned and headed towards the guest room. "Now isn't the best time," he said "Butler will be here any minute now."

Minerva instantly felt annoyed and agitated. Her Artemis had been avoiding her like this ever since she had kissed him. It was time to take action.

"Artemis," she said "We need to talk." Artemis stopped and his shoulders slumped. "Yes," he sighed "I suppose we do."

Minerva's annoyance was washed away. Her Artemis looked so defeated and helpless. Innocent. She briefly recalled a conversation in which her Artemis had told her that he had never had a girlfriend before. Compassion for her Artemis filled her.

"Artemis it's ok," she said "I understand." Artemis turned to her. "You do?" he asked. He sounded slightly hopeful but Minerva couldn't be sure.

"Yes," she continued "And I'm sorry. I rushed. You've never been in a relationship before and it's only natural that your nervous, maybe even a little scared. So I'm giving you some room. Take all the time you need. When your ready just let me know."

She smiled at him hoping she looked patient, understanding and wise. Inside she couldn't help but gloat and feel a bit superior. Finally something her Artemis wasn't good at. Her Artemis looked shocked. He probably wasn't used to being bested. Minerva struggled to keep a smug smirk off her face.

"Thankyou Minerva," Artemis said. He was unusually quiet. "You are too good for me." Minerva pecked him on the cheek. "Go get your bags," she told him "As you said Butler will be here any minute now."

"Very well" Artemis said. He continued on his way to the guest room. Minerva smiled. It was only a matter of time till Artemis was forced to admit that they were soul mates. They belonged together and denying it was pointless.

**A/N- I was right. It's short.**

**I'm thinking of writing a Twilight and Artemis Fowl crossover after I finish this story. It will be AU and a romance. Tell me if you think I should in a review.**


	6. Home at Last

**A/N- Ok, this chapter is really short. Just thought I should warn you.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I don't even own the computer. My mum does…**

Chapter 6.

Home at Last.

Butler quickly sneaked a glance at the back seat of the Bentley where Artemis sat. They were just ten minutes away from Fowl manor. Butler had hoped that Artemis would perk up as they neared the manor but Artemis still looked terrible. He was slumped against the car door and there were deep lines running along his forehead.

Butler sighed. "Artemis, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Artemis muttered. Butler was tempted to leave it at that. He wasn't a coward but Artemis' temper could be truly terrifying. However his concern for Artemis was a lot stronger than his silly fear so he continued.

"Is it Minerva?" he asked.

Artemis was silent for awhile. Butler waited patiently. "Yes," Artemis eventually replied "But I don't want to talk about it."

Butler nodded. "Ok," he said "I'm always ready to listen if you change your mind."

"Thank you Butler" Artemis said. He could just now see the grey brick walls of the manor. Inside his mother would be waiting to squeeze him half to death with one of her hugs. Artemis was able to manage a smile at the thought.

Home at last.

**A/N- OMG. This is so short it's not even a chapter. It's nothing. My Twilight/Artemis Fowl AU (alternate universe) will be slash. The pairing will be Edward/Artemis. Before you complain Edward isn't going to be super OOC and dump Bella, Bella isn't going to exist. Instead there will be Artemis. TOD also won't exist. The fic will take place a few years after TEC, Opal will be comatose and Root will be alive. (YAYZ!!!) Artemis won't know about the fairies though…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Looks Like Trouble

**A/N- Yet another chapter of Love is Confusing (LiC). Read and enjoy then review!**

**7. Looks Like Trouble.**

Holly sighed miserably at the large pile of paper work sitting on her desk. She missed the exhilaration of fieldwork. She missed flying through the unfiltered air aboveground. She desperately wished that she had never been promoted to major. It was so boring.

There was a knock at the door. One of the few perks of being major was having her own private office. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's your Commander" came the reply.

She stood up from her desk and opened the door to see Trouble grinning at her. She returned the grin and invited him in.

"So," Trouble said "How are you?"

Holly saluted him. "I'm in top shape Commander" she teased.

Trouble laughed. "You shouldn't make fun of me," he said "I'm your superior after all."

Holly looked shocked. "Are you threatening to fire me?"

"I don't know," Trouble said "It would be a shame to fire such a talented and beautiful officer."

"Ok, enough fooling around," Holly said, trying not to blush "Why are you here?"

Trouble looked at her and said "I was being being serious when I said you were talented and beautiful."

"Uh, thanks…" Holly said uncertainly.

"You're also funny and intelligent," Trouble continued "So I'm asking you out to dinner. What do you say?"

"Oh," Holly gasped "I, uh, that would be great! What time?"

"What time is good for you?" Trouble asked.

"How about seven?" Holly suggested.

"Perfect," Trouble smiled at Holly "It's a date." He then left the office leaving Holly to think.

Holly frowned, no longer caring about the pile of paper work she needed to sort through. Who could concentrate on work when their boss had just asked them out for dinner? Did she even like Trouble that way? There was only one way to find out. Maybe if she actually had a love life she could stop thinking about that darn mud boy with dreamy blue eyes and flawless whit skin…

Holly shook the dangerous thoughts out of her head. A date with Trouble would definitely do her good.

**A/N- HT shippers will like this chapter. I can't stand the pairing myself. Oh well. Don't forget to review!!!**


	8. Not Quite Perfect

**Disclaimer- Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl. Not me.**

**A/N- So I decided to finally update, because the last time I did was probably sometime last year. Sorry about that. I'm too lazy for my own good.**

**Not Quite Perfect.**

Everything was perfect. Holly's dress, hair and make up were perfect. Trouble was perfect. The food was perfect. The restaurant was perfect. The waiters' were perfectly polite. But the date, as a whole, was not quite perfect.

No matter how interesting the conversation, Holly's mind kept wandering. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain mud boy. She thought about his smug smirk. She thought about his dark blue eyes. She thought about his vampire grin which sent shivers, both good and bad, down her back. She scowled. These thoughts were wrong.

'Holly,' Trouble said, 'is everything alright?'

Holly tried to smile. 'Everything's fine,' she lied.

'Are you sure?' Trouble asked. There was so much concern in his eyes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't make Trouble believe she liked him when she didn't.

'No, I'm not fine,' she said. 'I'm sorry Trouble, I really am, but I don't think this is going to work.'

She left the restaurant and caught a taxi to her home. When she got home she sat at her computer and checked through her emails. Maybe the mud boy had sent her a message. No. But there was a message from Butler.

_Holly,_

_Artemis' birthday is soon, he'll be turning 15 on the 1__st__ of September. The weekend before his birthday his parents are going away to pick up his present. I've organized a surprise party for him; hopefully I've managed to keep it a surprise, you know how hard it is to keep a secret from him. I'm inviting all of Artemis' fairy friends as well as Juliet and Minerva. That means you're invited too, though I should probably warn you Juliet actually did most of the organizing._

_Butler._

Holly smiled and hit the reply button.

_Butler, _

_Of course I'll come. I can't wait to see the look on Artemis' face._

_Holly_

The reply sent, Holly turned off the computer and lay down on her bed. She sighed. While at the partyshe would try to get Artemis alone. They needed to talk.

**A/N- What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in a review. Also tell me what the party should be like could I honestly have no idea. Should there be loud music and disco lights or should there be games of duck, duck goose and pin the tail on the centaur?**


End file.
